


Losing a pillow fight with God

by Madworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Tony decides to do his bit for global warming.<br/>In the end he decides that walking is overrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a pillow fight with God

It was snowing. Snow is good in Tony's eyes. It's perfect for admiring the scenery-making any dreary hill look charming and mysterious and making New York look like the front of a cheery Christmas card with lights everywhere whilst snowflakes pirouette like graceful ballet dancers on the bitter breeze. Snow can fall so slowly it looks like it's frozen in glass. But at the same time it can cascade downwards in a flurry of ivory white. It makes the world look like it just lost a pillow fight with God or everything has been smeared with whipped cream. And he freaking lives for snow ball fights.  
But not now.  
Definitely not now.  
With frozen fingers he fumbles with the intercom he has in his ear.  
"J..how much further is it t-to home?" He stutters, ploughing through the storm of snow landing in his face.  
"Approximately one kilometre sir"  
Typical. It was absolutely typical that on the day he finally decides to go and collect Loki's Christmas present it starts snowing. And not gently. He means fluff tumbling down from the heavens at such a speed that it looks like the clouds have started pouring into the streets. It's so thick he can barely see through it-like fog.  
And he's fucking freezing.  
Of course today would be the day he thinks walking would be a better idea than driving, you know save the environment and all that global warming stuff.  
"Well the globe looks freaking cold enough to me" he growls, yanking his coat tighter.  
At least it's only a few more streets. He hopes it's not too far, feeling the parcel he's just picked up sagging in his arms, even though it's stuffed inside his duffel coat and even though it's not a huge deal if it gets wet-it'll dry- he still feels a twinge of aggression towards the pretty snowflakes. He exhales with a guttural  
"Huuuugghh!!!"  
The strangled noise a mixture of exasperation and dying of cold.  
Loki had better fucking like this present or he is going to start a campaign 'for' global warming.

**Author's Note:**

> Does any body want some more stuff about Loki and cats-seperate work-? Lemme knooowww


End file.
